


巡航

by DelphineLiu



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineLiu/pseuds/DelphineLiu
Summary: 旧文存档。





	巡航

终战结束后同期的学员们陆续成为战士，正式接手了环太平洋的定期巡航。但直到快两年之后，Amara和Victoria才在例行巡航时第一次建立通感。

高挑的俄罗斯姑娘踏入驾驶舱的时候Amara已经把自己在驾驶位上固定好，正伸手在投影屏幕上戳来戳去调试着各项参数。Victoria愣了一下，随即说“……你好了？那就你先吧。”

理论上精神连接的建立是同时进行的，通感指导手册的编写者所设想的理想情况大概是搭档同时将精神沉入系统并向对方伸出精神突触，精神突触互相接触后初步连接，伸出更多精神突触在搭档之间建立更多联系，最终两人在精神上达到同步，分别控制两边半球，同时又紧密相连形成一个稳定的整体，承载机甲的信息流并如臂使指地操控机甲。但这样的操作在现实中很难被实现——得益于共同的成长经历和奇妙的心灵感应，双胞胎比较容易实现这种理想情况，十数年前便被称为传奇的Kaidonovsky夫妇，即Victoria的父母也可以做到，他们心思纯粹而坚定，深爱并信赖彼此，因此可以随时进入通感并长时间保持稳定的神经联系，但身体素质和精神力同样强悍的双胞胎毕竟极为少见，传奇也毕竟是传奇——实际中驾驶员的接入往往是非同步的，即一对搭档先后接入通感系统，以便错开两人在精神世界陷入回忆的时间。某种程度上，这种一前一后的方式反而能规避双方同时被两个人的双倍记忆乱流影响的风险。

 

Amara将思维沉入系统，记忆流迅速漫上来淹没了她，过往的光影在面前飞速掠过，稳住，她悄悄对自己说，稳住，很快的。她知道自己会在哪里停滞一会儿，但那将不会是困扰，只需要花一点时间。

时隔多年她依然不能完全摆脱幼年的尖锐阴影，这是战争年代留给这一代人的烙印，这烙印会跟随他们很久，可能久到一生都难以抚平，它留给他们伤痛却也赋予他们远超其他人的坚定和勇敢，因此也很难说这不是一种命运的馈赠。

精神世界里她再次被拉回到了五岁的身体里，指尖拈着还没完全显像的拍立得照片站在栈桥的栏杆旁。伴随着一声巨响，怪兽嘶吼着冲出水面，扑向海岸。欢声笑语的游客们很快陷入恐慌，Amara站在原地，默默看着周围惊恐地尖叫着的人群，她知道自己什么都做不了，他们的挣扎和躲避在怪兽面前显得微不足道。头顶的阴影迅速笼罩下来，Amara已经非常熟悉接下来的发展，她知道很快怪兽的攻击就会落下来，它激起的水雾消散之后，家人便会消失在断裂的栈桥另一端。这段记忆很快会自己过去，她一般会在之后花几秒平定心绪，集中精神就能完成与搭档的连接。  
但这次好像有哪里不一样了——

“Amara！”  
一个高挑的身影冲到她父亲消失的位置站定，微微屈膝，向她张开了双臂。  
Amara有些惊愕，脑海中掠过微妙而纷杂的思绪，但在她想出结果之前，她已经后退几步短暂助跑，向着对面跳去。

哦天哪，该死的，天哪。穿着橘红裙子的小小身影终于落入臂弯的时候，Victoria忍不住在心底发出了一声叹息——她可真小，也真软。  
精神世界里的触感跟真实世界并没有什么区别，Victoria低头望着怀里正用纯然信赖目光望着自己的小姑娘，几乎闻得到她头发上海水的湿气，感受得到她温软的小小身躯尚因刚才的惊惧而微微颤抖。Victoria低下头，安抚地说“Hey，小不点儿，我接住你了。”  
My little girl,I got you.

在她说出这句话之后精神世界的图景飞速变化，栈桥重归完好，海面风平浪静，周围哭喊和尖叫的行人都消失不见，世界只剩下比肩而立的她们——怀中的小姑娘在一眨眼间身形变幻成了矫健挺拔的少女，此时正微微抬起头，目光沉静地与Victoria对视，一条手臂还挽在她臂弯里。  
再下一秒她们感受到了熟悉的眩晕感，那是连接稳定，开始接收机甲传来的信息流的信号。她们很快从精神世界里退出来，睁开双眼。  
精神连接十分稳固，机甲的动作几乎毫无滞涩感，她们操纵着机甲走上预设的路线，钢铁巨人在三十米深的海水中大步行进，如同神话中踏山涉水的神衹。

“返程的时候换你先。”Amara带着些许不服气的神色咕哝了一句，“不然不公平。”

我先就我先。Victoria噙着笑回应。

 

巡航意料之中地非常顺利。  
路线的尽头是虫洞区域之一，她们巡查四周，并启动机甲专用的潜水装置潜入深海，探测海底虫洞有无异常的能量反应。一切都很正常，终战过后被怪兽和宇宙射线荼毒过的这片海底正以惊人的速度恢复生机，曾经的裂缝边上已经生长出柔软的藻类，Amara发誓自己还看到了鱼群，它们显然被机甲这个不常出现的大家伙吓了一跳，因而正向不远处匆匆游走。  
所有探测都结束后天色已晚，她们来到虫洞附近的补给站，退出驾驶，决定短暂休整一夜后返航。

有时你会觉得学者们完全没摸清楚过通感系统，其实驾驶员们也没摸清楚过，它本就是战争的车轮下被匆促催生的产物。严格意义上说机甲的通感系统不是一个简单的开关，啪——通感打开，再——啪——通感关闭，没这么简单明确，它只是帮人们打开了一扇通向精神连接的门而已。至于门后面的世界应该是什么样的乃至这个世界的法则，我的意思是精神连接的形态和通感的机制……谁知道呢，没人能回答这些问题。  
当这扇门关闭的时候多多少少会留下些后遗症，最常见的就是不同程度的不完全断开。这也很容易解释，机甲的信息流固然浩瀚如海，但人的意识又何尝不是，当这道门关上的时候，你很难确定有没有一部分还被关在里面。  
此刻隔着一堵墙，Amara似乎仍可以感受到Victoria的一举一动。真奇怪，以前从没有觉得自己曾离她那么近，她模模糊糊地想着。终于Victoria的睡意悄悄从神经元的另一头爬过来，于是Amara也睡着了。

Amara曾无数次暗自想象过Victoria的精神世界。  
她自觉自己的人生乏善可陈，童年时光自然算得上无忧无虑，但如今想来，那些快乐也模糊得像是被水浸泡过的书页，之后怪兽袭击带走了她全部亲人，她领着国家抚恤金磕磕绊绊地长大，栖身废弃工厂里做着似是而非的英雄梦，每天绞尽脑汁算打多久的零工能换一个二手市场的机甲零件。  
而Victoria，她的人生轨迹显然与自己不同。Amara有时觉得她像一匹孤傲的西伯利亚雪狼，昂首奔跑过广袤雪原，有时又觉得她如同古堡宴会的女主人，着一身黑色丝绒长裙，似醉非醉望着众人觥筹交错衣香鬓影。刚硬和温柔、冷冽和秾艳，截然不同的矛盾特质在Victoria身上得到奇妙的融合。

但Amara万万没想到的是，甫一进入通感系统，便落入一片冰冷黑暗的的海水。惊得她顿时呛了一口水，匆忙屏住呼吸，摸索着向上游——虽然上下左右四周似乎都同样幽暗。忽然身后一双修长有力的手托了她一把，两颗湿淋淋的脑袋露出海面，Victoria向一个方向指了指，用口型说“岸”。  
直到她们并肩坐在凌晨雾色弥漫的符拉迪沃斯托克码头时，Amara还没完全回过神，一张脸写满了惊疑不解，而Victoria看着她，目光却仿佛穿过她也穿过这化不开的雾色，投得很远很远。

如果从未在十四岁的时候驾车落入冰海，Victoria大概会走上一条完全不同的人生道路。  
父母离世时她还太小，尚且不能明白死亡的意义，她在懵懂中被国家接走抚养，生活优渥而精神空虚。Victoria混迹在一堆权贵子弟当中长到十四岁，胡乱生长却依然招展出蓬勃而惊人的美。

有时会觉得少年时代，人会因不知世事而格外恶毒残忍。不过是纸醉金迷里她甚至不肯逢场作戏回应追求者，不过是每个人都沉迷惹是生非，她却每每能得到最大限度的宽容——如今回忆起来，Victoria甚至不知道那究竟是精心策划已久的报复还是一时之间的恶念，不过这也不重要了。  
她十四岁那一年的二月，曾追求过她却频频碰壁的Chekhov带她去找祖国保卫日的资料，却把她反锁在存放影像的资料室里，选中“Kaidonovsky”按下了播放按钮。他听得到门内响起一声机甲能量炮，知道视频已经开始播放，隔着门语无伦次地竭力喊叫：“……你有什么可骄傲的！英雄父母又怎么样……你真应该看看你父母怎么会生出你这种垃圾！”

Kaidonovsky们留下了每一段战斗视频。他们不善言辞，是希望以这种方式激励祖国的年轻人能够和他们一样英勇战斗。但此刻这些视频像是加诸他们女儿身上的枷锁，一层层沉重地砸落，几乎要将她击穿。Victoria说不清自己是不是想看，她控制不住地盯着屏幕，但这种凝视让她痛苦，她捂着耳朵想逃避，声音依然钻进耳朵里，最终她一溃千里，哭着恳求Chekhov开门，却没得到回应；她企图撞开门，但资料室的门锁足够结实。视频已经播到最后，Victoria终于打破落地窗奔出去，被玻璃割伤也仿佛无知无觉，钻进车子一脚把油门踩到最大，其实她也不知道自己要去哪儿，在向哪儿开，她只想远离这一切。  
直到一排昏黄乍然照进眼帘，她失神中直觉有些不对，想要转弯，但方向盘上一手粘腻的血，急抓之下一直打滑。她的车子撞飞了一段栏杆，向着水面跌落。

靠着门的Chekhov在沉重的轰鸣和海水的咆哮声里听到了一声很轻的“哗啦”的碎裂声，而同时，也仿佛有什么东西在他心里“哗啦”地碎掉了。不论是嫉恨还是求而不得，Chekhov终究还是挣破了这层迷障，大梦恶毒扭曲，而他此刻方醒。他启动汽车追了出去——Victoria的路线并不难找，她几乎没有多余的精力思考，车子横冲直撞，走的都是直线。Chekhov一路追到码头广场，迎面看见靠海的一排路灯突兀地灭了一盏，灯柱倒向一边，栏杆被Victoria的伏尔加跑车撞出一个狰狞的缺口。

三分失神七分清醒里，Victoria身临其境地感受了父母的死亡。她绝望地发现她解不开安全带，车子还在不断下沉，海水从车窗从车底每一个角落灌进来，一如最后一个视频中Kaidonovsky夫妇固定在驾驶位上无法脱离，港岛的灯光太远，一片幽微的暗色里，倒灌进驾驶舱的冰冷海水像是滚滚浓墨，死神的镰刀被墨色掩映，近在咫尺。  
该死的安全带终于滑脱，竭力推开车门的时候Victoria已接近昏迷。Chekhov就在这时找到她，再之后的事情她其实已经记不太清了，她意识浮浮沉沉地在医院度过了接近三个月，一切这段时间的记忆都像隔了一层毛玻璃。事后两个人不约而同地对这段事情讳莫如深，但毕竟有些事情不一样了。

病愈之后，Victoria几乎是凭着一腔孤勇报名参加PPDC的遴选，她荒废了许多年，面对长长的参考书单和训练项目，她只觉得千头万绪，无处下手。第一年她连理论考试都没有过，第二年她终于通过了理论考试，却在模拟操作中出了问题。通感系统刚刚启动，回忆的乱流便席卷而上，恶魔张开巨大的指爪，把她死死按定在俄罗斯初春凌晨的冰海之下，她其实并没有真正溺水，但在强烈的精神刺激下，她依然出现窒息，气道严重痉挛，考试模拟舱因考生生命体征垂危发出尖锐的报警声，考务人员破门而入把她拖出来送上救护车，到达医院时她在全力抢救下解除了窒息，但仍陷在濒死感中，之后甚至出现严重的吸入性肺炎症状。

意识如一片充满危险暗流的深海，你永远无法预知其下暗藏多少杀机。  
深渊之上，独走钢绳，一错身就是粉身碎骨。  
但她毕竟是走过来了。

她父母过世后第八年的胜利日，Cherno Alpha的雕像在符拉迪沃斯托克的城市广场上落成。有些人或许更偏爱Striker Eureka的灵动锋锐，但真正站在它脚下的时候，所有人都无法不为它沉郁顿挫、充满力量感的壮美而折服动容。雕像脚下有老妇人兜售自家花园里剪下来的鲜花，Victoria站在雕像脚下出神的时候，老妇人蹒跚地走过来送了她一小把。广场上艺人拉着手风琴对着机甲唱起古老的赞歌，旋律平实温存，似曾相识。  
“他沐浴着阳光和清风  
在夜晚有漫天繁星  
他屹立在城市的上空  
永远守卫城市安宁”

她又梦见了那一场坠落。  
这一次她毫不犹豫地推开了Chekhov的手，然后他很快就像融化在海水里一样消失不见了，她在海水里举目四顾，头顶远处有微光，她向着这微光拼命游去，直到她浮上海面，在久违的空气中大口喘息，发觉那微光来处是沉默屹立的Cherno Alpha，冰冷的石质造化在灯影雾色里显得有几分眉目低垂的温柔，一如久远的回忆里Sasha坐在床头哼唱《阿廖沙》，黑暗中俯身在她额头上落下一个吻。  
——Victoria终于找到了独属于她的灯塔。

 

天色渐明，雾气一点一点散去，海天交界处一片灿烂的朝霞喷薄而出，Cherno Alpha在橘红色的晨光里显出轮廓。

她们就这样在精神世界里并肩看了一场日出。

睁开眼时她们的机甲也站立在晨光里，无数道光线如金色蝶群扑面而来又纷纷落下，在机甲上洒满融化的金色。她们躺下来，任海水浅浅漫过巨大的金属身躯，机甲在波浪摇动下呼吸般轻柔起伏，从驾驶舱望出去是隔着水面投下来的天光粼粼，漫长来路里的伤痛此刻都被抚平，世界静谧无声。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.如果我没记错环太平洋2里Vik是火力手……按照两个人通感各控制一边半球的设定，她可能根本没在通感状态里……
> 
> 2.关于通感的机制啥的全是我瞎掰的……
> 
> 3.考虑到Vik的发色和眼睛颜色简直就是Sasha翻版，以及明显比同龄人高一截的身高……我跟基友都觉得有充分理由相信她是Kaidonovsky夫妇的女儿。
> 
> 3.机甲能录像的事儿是我瞎编的……虽然我觉得不太可能有但考虑我现在甚至没搞清楚Cherno Alpha有没有逃生舱，相比之下有一个摄像头也无关紧要了（。
> 
> 4.Volga这汽车公司好像倒了……算了假装它还在好了……（喂
> 
> 5.试着听了一下毛熊夫妇喜欢的乌克兰hard house，我的天这也太提神了，急诊忙了一天的我差点神经衰弱睡不着觉，摘下耳机之后整个晚上我的脑海里都在疯狂打鼓……这显然不是合适的育儿音乐，所以我换成了《阿廖沙》，歌词也很符合Kaidonovsky夫妇的人设呢（。
> 
> 6.Kaidonovsky夫妇牺牲是2025年（？），即续作十年前，以及已知Vik考了三次才考上学员，我倾向于认为PPDC每年都招生，所以没设定她自从父母死了就想考驾驶员而是让她突然浪子回头（x）
> 
> 当然也有可能PPDC不招童工……
> 
> 7.精神刺激会产生相应的生理表现是有科学依据的……但是吸入性肺炎这种事完全是我瞎扯的。
> 
> 8.至于Chekhov，这是个炮灰……我问我基友要了个容易打出来的俄国名字，要是我自己写没准就叫伊万了，但是契诃夫看上去比较高级……


End file.
